American Addiction
by twerkinmochi
Summary: Alfred Jones falls hard and isn't too sure if he wants to get back up, there are people in his life he knows will never trust him again and there are people coming into his life who he knows he'll never be able to take out. If only the world around him wasn't so noisy.


Everything was so warm and quiet, Alfred felt as though he had reached some new level of neutrality, some odd sensation- as if he could feel silence. It was blissful…

Although he was surrounded by darkness he could feel some source of heat flickering back and forth through this pitch black scene around him, it couldn't have been fire. No, it was too soft...too gentle, but still it was foreign he couldn't explain it.

With that floating around in his head he heard a faint siren from a close by ambulance. It was so annoying- it disrupted his warm silence and now the source of heat disappeared...Just like that the noise heightened and his conscious self was starting to show.

He slowly opened his eyes to see blurred figures standing above him, speaking what could only sound like pure gibberish. It wasn't as if he felt like listening to them anyway, he just wanted to feel that warmth again, quiet-soft warmth. But that wasn't happening anytime soon.

The figure began to take on more details until they resembled police officers. One of them knelt down beside Alfred and spoke slowly but clearly,

"Hey son, can you hear me? Blink if you understand what I'm saying."

Without out much wait, the noise from the police officer's voice finally reached Alfred, he was still a bit out of focus but the American might as well comply with the officer. He blinked once.

The officer smiled softly and let out a relieved sigh, "God bless...Hey John! The kids awake, he's still not too responsive but he can hear me."

"Good-good, get the paramedics to prop him up on the gurney, we'll start further questioning once he's in good arms."

"Right."

Alfred's head lolled to the side at the other officer, they spoke back and forth for a moment and then the officer looked down at him and spoke softly, "You'll be fine. Just hang in there a bit." He winked and walked off.

This only raised more confusion to Alfred, and the more he wanted to move the more tired he felt; he tried to raise up his chest but felt as though their was a ton of weights holding him down. He tried to move his fingers but they only responded in small twitches and spasms. He attempted to speak but his words came out slurred and incomprehensible.

The officer became surprised but the sudden responsiveness from the young man's body. "Whoa-whoa there pal! No need to try moving right now, in your condition I'm surprised you're able to move at all, just take it easy."

'In your condition? What the hell is he talking about…' Alfred thought to himself and grumbled then relaxed.

As the world around him began to come in more clearly, the more annoyed he became. There was so much noise and he heard people mumbling around him and gasping. He heard and saw the paramedics finally come towards him in a hurry and gently place him onto the gurney. Their warm hands against his skin felt so good, he hated how cold it was around him. And still the warmth faded again when they released him and properly set up the medical gear around him, plugging him up to a small machine and putting a temporary IV in his arm.

What ever was going on was making him feel a little bit more alive and the sensation in his body started to come back.

The officer appeared by his side again but this time with notepad and pen and not giving him such a soft look anymore. "Alright kid, I'm gonna ask you a series of questions, be honest with us okay? We need to get the whole story."

Alfred nodded his head and the officer nodded his own.

"What's your name?"

"Al...fred Jones…"

"Do you know where you are?"

"I...I think...so."

"Where?"

Alfred squinted and tried to recognize the world around him, but somethings were just too blurry in depth. But up close it was all in good view...Still he saw a large building behind the officer; his apartment building? Yeah that was it.

"My place."

"Okay. Do you know exactly what happened?"

"..."

Alfred tried to remember clearly;

It was an amazing night happening, the music in his head was blasting and the spark in his chest was burning him alive. He felt so good, so alive.

He laughed loudly and danced around his room without a care in the world, he heard his grumpy neighbors hitting the wall for him to quiet down. Alfred spit foul words back and left his room to the messy living room, he ran over and hopped on the couch which then fell over, but Alfred caught himself before he fell too hard.

The buzz he had was starting to simmer down, so he hurried into the bathroom and scrambled to open the medicine cabinet, the colors around him were starting fade, the music in his head was turning into a single note, going higher and higher. Then burning in his gut was turning into a sick weight, pulling him down to the floor, that felt as though it was melting-

"NO- No I can't!"

It was all gone, his medicine cabinet filled with used needles were all empty. the small jars filled with his joy had been turned over to show the signs of nothingness.

Alfred felt the world eating at him, his skin felt like it was slipping off and his bones felt as though they were shattering inside of him. "S-Stop!" He rummaged through his cabinet some more and threw the needles to the floor, shattering them upon impact.

Each time they broke he felt tears rolling down his burning face and the single note in his head scrambled and screamed, like someone clawing at a chalkboard while getting bad reception on the television; noise. EVERYWHERE.

Alfred stumbled out of the bathroom and heard banging on his door,

"Alfred? Alfred open up! What's going on?"

The feminine voice from the door seemed like it was spilled in and seeping from the crackings of the door. They were getting too close, too close for comfort.

He stumbled back and fell on his ass. Then watching the bursting waves of sound hit at the door until it came open; their was a woman with long brown hair standing there, her eyes filled with fear and her mouth agate.

"Al...fred?"

As if his own named was being written write from her mouth and crawling towards him, he crawled back and hurried to get up- the woman's voice was screaming for Alfred to calm down but there was so much noise. Too much.

He needed to leave, he needed it to stop, there was no more joy in a jar- only pieces of fiery glass ripping at his very being until- _cRASH_ …

For a moment, Alfred hadn't felt so blissful in years, the coolness rushing towards him felt godly against his burning flesh and then their was a thud...everything was dark around him.

"You fell from a seven story building, Jones."

"...I did…"

"Luckily, you only fell from a few and not the whole seven."

"I guess…"

"You will be in the hospital for quite some time, kid. But you'll be put in a better place once you're all healed up."

"...Where?"

"Rehab."

"...Oh."

And that was the last thing he thought when the world began sinking back into blackness, he was too exhausted, the pain from the fall wasn't what he was feeling. The pain of knowing that he fucked up with someone- with the only one who thought he could be helped, was stabbing him right in the gut and he knew it wouldn't be long until that person came back into his life, only to say goodbye for the last time...


End file.
